Ein Moment im Bad
by Gipsy
Summary: Immer wieder laufen sie sich über den Weg, sehr zum Ärgernis beider. Bis es schließlich in ihrem fünften Schuljahr zu einem verheißungsvollen Moment im Vertrauensschülerbad kommt - doch können Schlammblut und Reinblut in den Wirren des Krieges wirklich zusammen finden? / Oneshot, LM/HG


_**Autor-Notiz:**__ Das hier ist ein kleines Plot-Bunny, das mich vor zwei Tagen angesprungen hat und jetzt (2.23 Uhr morgens) nach seinem Recht verlangt hat. Mit roten Augen und völlig übermüdet präsentiere ich euch hier meinen ersten Oneshot. Erwartet von einem Oneshot, der mitten in der Nacht in meinem umnebelten Hirn entsteht, bitte keine großartigen Plot-Leistungen … ich hoffe, euch kann mein erster Versuch einer echten feuchten Szene unterhalten …_

**~O~**

**Ein Moment im Bad**

**~O~**

„Schön, schön, schön, Arthur Weasley."

Die kalte, tiefe Stimme, die plötzlich hinter Arthur. Weasley ertönte, jagte Hermine einen Schauer über den Rücken. Rasch blickte sie dorthin, woher die Stimme erklungen war, und entdeckte einen hochgewachsenen, blonden Zauberer, der zu ihrer Überraschung sein Haar lang trug. Noch bevor Rons Vater ein knappes „Malfoy" als Erwiderung murmelte, wusste Hermine, dass Dracos Vater vor ihr stand. Dieselbe arrogante Aura umhüllte diesen Mann, nur verstärkt durch mehr Lebenserfahrung – und um vieles angsteinflößender.

„Viel Arbeit im Ministerium, wie ich höre? Diese ganzen Hausdurchsuchungen … Ich hoffe, man bezahlt Ihnen Überstunden?", fuhr Lucius Malfoy fort. Hermine ballte die Fäuste – sie verstand genau, dass der Mann auf die erfolglosen Durchsuchungen seines eigenen Hauses anspielte, und jetzt, wo sie ihn vor sich sah, war sie sich sicher, dass er verbotene Gegenstände versteckt hielt. Alles an ihm schrie nach schwarzer Magie. Ungläubig beobachtete sie, wie er ungefragt einige Bücher aus Ginnys Kessel zog und naserümpfend meinte: „Offensichtlich nicht. Meine Güte, was nützt es, eine Schande für die gesamte Zaubererschaft zu sein, wenn man nicht einmal gut dafür bezahlt wird?"

Die Antwort von Rons Vater hörte Hermine nicht mehr. In ihren Ohren sauste es, so stark wütete der Zorn in ihr – wie konnte es sich ein Mann erlauben, so mit seinen Mitmenschen zu sprechen? Erst, als sein Blick auf sie fiel, kehrte sie in die Gegenwart zurück. Die Art, wie er sie musterte, zeigte seine Verachtung, doch es lag auch etwas Abschätzendes darin – hatte Draco ihm etwa erzählt, dass sie in allen Fächern besser war als er? Wenn Hermine gekonnt hätte, hätte sie stolz die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ihn herausfordernd angesehen – doch die vielen handsignierten Bücher von Lockhart verhinderten dies.

„Mit solchen Leuten geben Sie sich ab, Weasley, und ich hatte gedacht, Ihre Familie könnte nicht noch tiefer sinken …", waren die letzten Worte, die sie von dem blonden Mann hörte, ehe sich Arthur Weasley wutentbrannt auf ihn stürzte. Das kleine Handgemenge wurde schnell von Gilderoy Lockhart unterbrochen und Hermine konnte nicht anders als ihn für seinen Heldenmut zu bewundern, dass er sich so energisch zwischen zwei erwachsene, gefährliche Zauberer geworfen hatte.

oOoOoOo

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, was sie sah: Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle standen am Schlossportal und hatten ihr Gespräch mit Hagrid belauscht. Malfoy war es überhaupt erst gewesen, der Seidenschnabel und Hagrid in diese prekäre Lage gebracht hatte, und nun machte er sich lustig darüber? Ohne auf ihre Freunde zu achten preschte sie vor und schlug mit aller Kraft auf Malfoy ein: „Wag es nicht noch einmal, Hagrid erbärmlich zu nennen, di Mustkerl! – du Schuft ..:"

„Hermine!", hörte sie Rons Stimme neben sich und spürte, wie er sie festhalten wollte.

„Lass mich los, Ron!", schrie sie wütend und zog ihren Zauberstab. Es überraschte sie nicht, dass bei dieser Geste die drei Jungs davon liefen wie die Hasen. Sie zitterte vor Zorn und ihre Stimme klang schrill, als sie sagte: „Harry, sieh bloß zu, dass du ihn im Quidditch-Finale schlägst! Du musst einfach, ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn Slytherin gewinnt!"

Mit diesen Worten rannte sie davon. Sie brauchte Abstand, sie musste sich die Wut vom Leib rennen. Ein leichtes Funkel an ihrer Brust erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und schlagartig blieb sie stehen. Der Zeitumkehrer! Sie hatte jetzt Unterricht und zwar zwei Stunden gleichzeitig. Wenn sie sich nicht beeilte, verpasste sie den Moment, an dem sie sicher in die Vergangenheit und zurück reisen konnte! Gerade wollte sie an dem kleinen Rädchen drehen, da erregte eine blonde Gestalt in einiger Entfernung ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Kurz dachte sie, es sei Draco Malfoy, der nochmal zurückkam, doch dann erkannte sie lange Haare – sein Vater.

„Bravo", hörte sie seine Stimme über die Entfernung hinweg, während er mit langsamen, eleganten Schritten auf sie zukam, „Sie haben meinem Sohn eine ordentliche Ohrfeige verpasst. Was hat er denn ausgefressen?"

Ungläubig blickte Hermine den Mann an. Sein Tonfall war spöttisch, aber nicht unfreundlich – so ganz anders als vor über einem Jahr im Buchladen, als sie ihn das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Doch etwas ganz anderes interessierte sie: „Was tun Sie hier, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Es gibt hier eine Angelegenheit, um die ich mich kümmern muss. Ein wild gewordener Hippogreif."

„Er ist nicht wildgeworden", fuhr Hermine ihn an, „Ihr Sohn hat ihn provoziert! Er hat nicht auf die Erklärungen eines Lehrers gehört und muss dafür die Konsequenzen tragen! Als Vater sollten Sie ihn zurechtweisen, statt unschuldigen Wesen mit dem Tod zu drohen!"

Die Miene des älteren Mannes verdüsterte sich schlagartig: „Ah, Granger. Ich habe Sie gar nicht erkannt. Aber Ihre Worte verraten sofort alles …"

„Warum tun Sie sowas? Macht es Ihnen Spaß, ein unschuldiges Wesen zu töten?", forderte sie zu wissen, doch der Mann zeigte sich unberührt: „Der Hippogreif ist mir völlig egal. Ich möchte lediglich all den blinden Eltern zeigen, wie töricht es ist, einen Mann wie Hagrid die Ausbildung ihrer Kinder zu überlassen."

Hermine verschlug es die Sprache ob so viel Bosheit. Sie wollte dem alten Malfoy einiges entgegenschleudern, doch sie spürte, dass es vergebens war. Wutentbrannt stapfte sie von dannen – und bemerkte zu ihrem großen Frust, dass es nun zu spät war, den Zeitumkehrer zu benutzen. Am liebsten hätte sie geheult.

oOoOoOo

„Es ist gut, Viktor!", sagte Hermine bestimmt. Seit gefühlt einer halben Stunde versuchte ihr Date herauszufinden, warum sie geweint hatte, doch Hermine war nicht in der Stimmung, das ausgerechnet mit diesem jungen Mann zu besprechen. Ronald hatte sich unmöglich benommen und ihr alle Freude an dem schönen Ball genommen. Er war doch der größte Fan von Krum gewesen! Und wenn es ihn störte, dass sie sich mit dem Feind verbündete, warum hatte er sie dann nicht sofort gefragt, ob sie gemeinsam zum Ball gehen? Wie konnte er nur übersehen, dass sie eine Frau war?

Eine große Hand auf ihrem Schenkel riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Krum so dicht an sie herangerückt war und nun begonnen hatte, ihr Bein zu streicheln. Verwirrt sah sie sich um: In dem Versuch, ihn abzuschütteln, war sie quer durch die Halle hinaus auf die Terrasse gelaufen und saß nun auf dem eiskalten Zaun aus Stein. Es war dunkel hier und plötzlich bemerkte sie den Geruch von Alkohol, der von Viktor zu ihr drang.

„Nimm bitte deine Hand von meinem Schenkel, Viktor!", sagte sie höflich, aber bestimmt. Doch der Bulgare dachte gar nicht daran: „Komm Her-minne, ich will dich trösten!"

„Danke, aber das musst du nicht!"

„Ich will aber!", entgegnete er und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Entsetzt stemmte Hermine ihre Hände gegen seine Brust, doch die starken Arme des Quidditch-Spielers nahmen ihre mühelos gefangen und drückten sie zur Seite. Panik stieg in Hermine auf, als sie sich bewusst wurde, dass vermutlich niemand wusste, wo sie war, und von drinnen die dunkle Terrasse auch nicht einsehbar war.

„Ich möchte ja ungerne stören", erklang da eine dunkle Stimme", aber mir dünkt, diese Dame ist nicht an einem Techtelmechtel interessiert."

Erschrocken sprang Viktor Krum auf und starrte angestrengt in das Gesicht des blonden Mannes, der mit langsamen Schritten vom Eingang der Halle her auf das Paar zugeschlendert kam. Als er bei dem jungen Mann angekommen war, flüsterte er so leise, dass Hermine es nicht hören konnte: „Wenn du jetzt sofort verschwindest, werde ich dein Verhalten nicht melden, verstanden?"

Die leise Drohung reichte aus, um den übermütigen Jungen zu verscheuchen, so dass sich Lucius Malfoy nun die Zeit nehmen konnte, die junge Frau vor sich zu betrachten. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass er wieder einmal Hermine Granger vor sich hatte. Es musste mit dem Teufel zugehen, dass er das Gelände von Hogwarts nicht betreten konnte, ohne ihr zu begegnen. Doch heute Abend sah sie nicht mehr aus wie das Kind, welches vor einem Jahr seinem Sohn eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte, sondern wie eine junge Frau in voller Blüte – nur das tränenverschleierte Gesicht passte nicht dazu.

Er bemerkte ihre Starre und amüsierte sich innerlich darüber – sicherlich würde eine Gryffindor, noch dazu eine mit Muggeleltern, vor Angst erstarren, so alleine mit ihm in einer dunklen Ecke. Und eine Frau erst Recht. Überrascht über die Richtung, die seine Gedanken einschlugen, musterte er Hermine näher. Wenn sie nur ein wenig älter gewesen wäre – und kein Schlammblut – wäre er tatsächlich versucht gewesen, diese Situation auszunutzen. So jedoch verspürte er einfach nur eine seltsame Faszination für ein junges Mädchen, das ihm verängstigt, aber entschlossen anstarrte.

„Ich werde Sie nicht fressen, Miss Granger", sagte er schließlich freundlicher als beabsichtigt, „mag Ihr Blutstatus auch sein wie er ist, ich verabscheue Gewalt gegen Frauen. Schätzen Sie sich glücklich, dass ich zufällig vorbeikam."

Als sein Gegenüber immer noch stumm blieb, zuckte er resigniert mit den Schultern und wandte sich zum Gehen. Gerade, als er die Terrasse verlassen wollte, hörte er ganz leise: „Danke, Mr. Malfoy. Mögen Sie auch über mein Blut denken wie sie wollen, ich weiß Ihre Hilfe in diesem Fall zu schätzen."

Amüsiert über ihre Worte, welche die seinen so gut kopierten, ging er endgültig zurück in die Große Halle und ließ eine sehr verwirrte Hermine Granger alleine in der Dunkelheit zurück.

oOoOoOo

Mit einem entspannten Seufzen ließ Lucius Malfoy sich auf die Bank im Vorraum sinken. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, die Nacht in Hogwarts zu verbringen, doch nachdem er zum Abendessen einen Wein und später alleine noch mehr Gläser Feuerwhiskey als geplant getrunken hatte, kam apparieren nicht mehr in Frage. Es gab genug andere Idioten in der Zauberergeschichte, die sich beim Apparieren unter Alkoholeinfluss zersplintert hatten. Glücklicherweise hatte Snape beim Schulleiter ein gutes Wort für ihn eingelegt und erreichen können, dass er für die Nacht im Zimmer seines Sohnes schlafen dürfte – dort war gerade nach einem Zwischenfall beim Quidditchspiel vom Vortag ein Bett frei.

Während er seinen Umhang aufknöpfte, bemerkte Lucius, dass sich am anderen Ende der Bank bereits ein kleiner Haufen Wäsche befand. Offensichtlich wurde das Vertrauensschülerbad gerade genutzt. Neugierig untersuchte er die Kleidung auf ein Hausabzeichen und stellte fest, dass sich auf dem Pullover das gold-rote Wappen von Gryffindor befand. Als er von den Sachen abließ, fiel ein schwarzer BH auf den Boden. Ein fieses Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, während er rasch seine Stiefel auszog. Barfuß betrat er so leise wie möglich das gekachelte Bad.

Sein Eintritt blieb tatsächlich zunächst unbemerkt. Leise summend schwamm die brünette junge Frau vor seinen Augen ihre Bahnen, offensichtlich ohne jeden Argwohn, dass zu so später Stunde noch jemand hier auftauchen könnte. Lächelnd beobachtete Lucius, wie sie tief untertauchte und dann schwungvoll die Wasseroberfläche mitsamt dem Schaum durchbrach. Mit geschlossenen Augen wischte sich die Gryffindor ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht, entfernte den Schaum und blickte ihn dann direkt an. Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er ihren Schock bemerkte.

Hermine erstarrte. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass vor ihr, nur in Hemd und Hose bekleidet, barfuß, ausgerechnet Lucius Malfoy stand: „Was tun SIE hier?"

Ihre wütende Anrede schien den Mann kaum zu stören: „Ich genieße den Anblick einer jungen Frau beim Schwimmen."

Entsetzt rang Hermine nach Luft. Schnell schaute sie an sich herab, doch der Schaum bedeckte ihren Körper vom Hals an abwärts, so dass sie sicher sein konnte, dass er nichts sah. Seine unverschämte Antwort vertrieb ihre Scham und ließ Wut hervortreten: „Sie haben hier nichts verloren! Es ist Eltern nicht erlaubt, nach dem Abendessen in Hogwarts zu sein – und erst recht ist es ihnen nicht erlaubt, dieses Bad zu betreten! Wie sind Sie überhaupt hier hinein gelangt?"

„Mein Sohn war so gütig, mich herzuführen und mir das Passwort zu verraten", erwiderte Lucius gleichgültig. Die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit welcher er sich ihr präsentierte, verstärkte Hermines Zorn: „Sie haben kein Recht!"

„Dumbledore lässt mich aus besonderen Gründen hier übernachten – und Sie werden keinen Paragrafen in der Schulordnung finden, welcher Eltern das Benutzen dieses Bades untersagt – insbesondere Eltern von Vertrauensschülern." sagte der blonde Mann immer noch unbeeindruckt, während er auf den Beckenrand zuging, „Kommen Sie, Miss Granger. Es ist Ihnen sicher unangenehm, in dieser Position vor mir zu erscheinen. Wickeln Sie sich in Ihr Handtuch und ziehen sich etwas an!"

Mit diesen Worten ergriff er ihr Handtuch, welches am Beckenrand gelegen hatte, und hielt es ausgebreitet zu ihr hin. Hermine schnaubte ungläubig: „Ich werde sicherlich nicht nackt vor Ihnen aus dem Wasser steigen!"

„Ich schaue auch nicht hin, versprochen!", schnurrte Lucius zurück. Wieder konnte Hermine nur schnauben. Sie traute diesem Mann nicht. Andererseits hatte sie nicht vor, weiterhin im Wasser zu bleiben, während er sie mit Argusaugen beobachtete. Sie wollte hier raus, sich anziehen und so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Misstrauisch schaute sie den Vater ihres Mitschülers an, doch dieser blickte stur in die andere Richtung, als habe er tatsächlich vor, ihr nicht beim Aussteigen zuzuschauen. Tief holte Hermine Luft, dann schwamm sie auf die Leiter zu und stieg langsam eine Sprosse nach der anderen hoch.

Sorgsam lauschte Lucius Malfoy auf das Geräusch plätschernden Wassers. Die junge Gryffindor machte ihrem Haus alle Ehre – sie hatte tatsächlich den Mut gefunden, vor seinen Augen aus dem Becken zu klettern. Nur mit Mühe konnte er ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Es war beinah lachhaft, wie leicht diese gutgläubigen Gryffindors einem in die Falle gingen. Er wusste nicht, woher es kam, vielleicht lag es am Alkohol, der durch seine Adern rann, aber in jenem Augenblick, als er Hermines Kleidung im Vorraum entdeckt hatte, hatte der Entschluss festgestanden, heute Nacht herauszufinden, woher die merkwürdige Faszination für diese junge Frau kam.

Das leise Platschen eines nassen Fußes auf Kacheln ließ Lucius aufhorchen. Hermine hatte das Wasser offensichtlich gänzlich verlassen und trat gerade auf ihn zu. Unfähig, sein Grinsen länger zu unterdrücken, wandte er seinen Blick ruckartig wieder ihr zu. Augenblicklich blieb die junge Frau stehen und öffnete protestierend den Mund. Ehe sie ihn jedoch anfahren konnte, ließ er mit einer langsamen, aber für sie nicht aufzuhaltenden Bewegung ihr Handtuch im Wasserbecken versinken.

Entsetzen machte sich in Hermine breit. Hier stand sie, vollkommen nackt, vor keinem anderen als Lucius Malfoy, der ungeniert ihren Körper musterte.

„Lügner", zischte sie ihn an, doch sie wusste, dass sie selbst Schuld war – als ob es eine gute Idee gewesen wäre, auf die Anständigkeit dieses Mannes zu vertrauen. Mit klopfenden Herzen schaute Hermine ihn an, wartete, dass er etwas sagte oder sich bewegte, doch Lucius stand einfach nur da und musterte sie mit seltsam eindringlicher Miene. Und plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass Lucius Malfoy ein Mann war – und sie eine Frau. Mit aufgerissenen Augen sog sie die Luft ein und wollte aus dem Badezimmer fliehen, doch ihr Gegenüber schien ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben – ehe sie mehr als einen Schritt setzen konnte, hatte er sie gepackt und in seine Arme gezogen.

„Hast du Angst, kleine Löwin?", schnurrte Lucius samtweich. Die tiefe Stimme des älteren Mannes vibrierte in seiner Brust und ein sanftes Zittern erfasste Hermine. Nie zuvor war es ihr in den Sinn gekommen, den Vater von Draco Malfoy als Mann zu betrachten, egal, wie seltsam ihre Begegnungen zuvor gewesen sein mögen. Doch jetzt drängte er sich mit Macht in ihr Bewusstsein, zeigte ihr deutlich, dass er gerade nur als Mann vor ihr stand, als Mann, der die Frau in ihr sah. Der Geruch von Alkohol stieg in ihre Nase. Wenn Hermine zuvor noch nicht überzeugt gewesen wäre, dass dieser Mann gerade dabei war, über alte Vorurteile, über ihre Abstammung und seine Reinblütigkeit hinwegzusehen, dann erledigte das nun die Tatsache, dass seine Hemmschwelle gerade durch Feuerwhiskey offensichtlich deutlich herabgesetzt war. Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich und sie spürte, wie sich Hitze in ihr ausbreitete.

„Mr. Malfoy…", flüsterte sie, doch sie wusste, dass es zu spät war, dieser Situation zu entrinnen. Warme Finger legten sich unter ihr Kinn und hoben mit sanfter Gewalt ihren Kopf hoch. Eisgraue Augen starrten sie an, noch immer beinahe unbewegt, aber Hermine konnte einen Hauch von Verlangen darin entdecken. Ein nervöses Flattern machte sich in ihrem Magen breit und sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht leugnen, dass mehr als Angst dafür verantwortlich war.

„Du bist freiwillig in meine Arme gekommen, Kleines, und ich werde dich jetzt definitiv nicht mehr gehen lassen!", raunte Lucius leise in ihr Ohr. Verzweifelt schüttelte Hermine den Kopf: „Sie haben mich absichtlich in eine Falle gelockt! Das hat nichts mit Freiwilligkeit zu tun."

Amüsiert strich er ihr über die Wange: „Das ist eine böse Unterstellung. Zumal du weißt, dass du mir nicht trauen kannst – und du bist trotzdem gekommen. Du willst das hier genauso wie ich."

Mit diesen Worten drängte er sie grob gegen die Wand. Lässig mit einem Arm neben ihrem Kopf gegen die Wand gelehnt, die linke Hand auf ihrer Hüfte, beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und blies ihr ganz leicht ins Ohr. Eine Gänsehaut lief über Hermines Körper.

„Siehst du?", murmelte er, „Dein Körper verrät deine Lügen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort von ihr abzuwarten griff er mit seiner linken Hand in ihr Haar, führte ihr Gesicht zu seinem und zog sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Hermine spürte, wie ihr die Knie weich wurden. Ja, sie wollte das hier. Ihr Körper wollte es. Der große, kräftige Mann, erfahren, gefährlich und leicht angetrunken, strahlte etwas aus, was ihr gleichzeitig Angst einjagte und sie erregte. Doch ihr Verstand konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie sich einem Mann hingab, dessen Loyalität ungewiss war. Mit dem letzten Rest ihrer Selbstbeherrschung legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Brust und schob ihn von sich.

Lucius öffnete irritiert die Augen. Er war sich sicher, dass die junge Frau vor ihm ebenso erregt war wie er selbst – warum wehrte sie sich plötzlich? Unwillig ließ er von ihr ab, um in ihre Augen schauen zu können. Was er entdeckte, beantwortete alle Fragen: Eine Mischung aus Misstrauen, Bedauern und echter Lust leuchtete aus den braunen Augen von Hermine. Der Umstand, dass er ein Todesser war, verhinderte, dass sie dem Verlangen ihres eigenen Körpers nachgab, dass sie einfach tat, was zwischen Mann und Frau so natürlich sein sollte. Er seufzte. Es war genau diese wache Intelligenz, gepaart mit dem verteufelten Mut einer Gryffindor und ihrem zarten Alter von sechzehn Jahren, das ihn verzaubert hatte. Dass sie sich ihm nicht einfach so in die Arme warf, sondern ihre Gefühle beherrschte, machte sie nur noch begehrenswerter. Er könnte sie sich einfach nehmen. Nicht darauf achten, ob sie auch wollte. Einfach mit purer Gewalt seine Lust befriedigen, ihren jungen Körper unter sich spüren, ihre weiche Haut …

Abrupt stieß Lucius sich von der Wand ab. Seine Gedanken hatten eine gefährliche Bahn eingeschlagen und er wusste, dass er es nicht auf diese Art wollte. Er wollte Hermines Erregung spüren, wollte erleben, wie ihr Körper vor Lust zitterte – für ihn. Seufzend trat er einen Schritt zurück und entließ Hermine. Zu seiner Verwunderung lief sie jedoch nicht sofort weg, sondern blieb an Ort und Stelle stehen, musterte ihn nur mit großen, wachen Augen, schwer atmend und offensichtlich noch mit ihrer eigenen Erregung beschäftigt.

Einen letzten Versuch würde er wagen.

„Ich sehe dir an, dass du willst, aber nicht wagst", sagte er mit rauer Stimme so sanft wie möglich. Hermine nickte.

Sie wollte tatsächlich. Und jetzt noch mehr als zuvor. Er hatte den Kuss unterbrochen, sobald er ihren Widerstand gespürt hatte, war zurückgetreten, als er ihre Zweifel erkannt hatte. Entgegen ihrer Erwartung hatte er sich so anständig wie ein vollendeter Gentleman verhalten – wie damals, als er sie vor Krum gerettet hatte. Mit dieser kleinen Geste hatte er ihr gezeigt, dass er nicht zu der Sorte Mann gehörte, die sich einfach nahm ohne zu fragen. Er hätte Gewalt anwenden können und hatte es nicht getan. Beinah frustrierte es sie, dass er nicht weiter gedrängt hatte.

„Vergiss, wer du bist und wer ich bin, Hermine", erklang da die eindringliche, tiefe Stimme des älteren Mannes, „hier in diesem Raum stehe ich nur als Mann vor dir. Als Mann, der dich als Frau begehrt. Nichts anderes zählt."

Als hätte er einen Zauber über sie gesprochen, fielen alle Bedenken von Hermine ab. Vor ihr stand ein Mann, der sie begehrte. Kein Ron, der Schminke und Unterwürfigkeit mit Schönheit verwechselte, und auch kein Viktor, der sie wie eine Göttin auf ein Podest gestellt und angebetet hatte – nur um später über sie herzufallen. Kurz entschlossen trat sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und riss gewaltsam sein Hemd auf.

Offensichtlich hatte Lucius nur auf dieses Stichwort gewartet. In Windeseile hatte er sich aus seinem Hemd und Hosen geschält. Mit einem geübten Griff drehte er Hermine herum, lotste ihre Hände zur Wand, damit sie sich dort abstützte, und packte dann fest ihre beiden Brüste. Die Lust, die zuvor nur unterschwellig für eine Gänsehaut gesorgt hatte, brach nun offen aus ihr heraus. Ein erregtes Keuchen entfuhr ihr, als sie die lange Härte des Mannes an ihrem Hintern spürte. Instinktiv rieb sie sich an ihm, was ihm ein gepresstes Stöhnen entlockte.

„Langsam, du hungrige Löwin!", zischte Lucius in ihr Ohr, doch er schien sich selbst nicht an seine Worte halten zu können. Eine Hand ließ von ihren Brüsten ab und fand den Weg zwischen ihre Beine. Zuerst nur hauchzart, dann aber mit stetig erhöhtem Druck strich er über ihre Falten und drang schließlich mit zwei Fingern tief in sie ein. Erneut keuchte Hermine auf, diesmal mischte sich jedoch auch Überraschung und ein wenig Schmerz ob der ungewohnten Berührung in den Laut.

„Sag mir", stöhnte Lucius erregt, „bist du noch Jungfrau?"

Ein Nicken war alles, was Hermine zustande brachte, während sie sich ganz auf die beiden Finger konzentrierte, die sich immer schneller in ihr bewegten. Sie meinte, Lucius fluchen zu hören, doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit war zu stark auf die immer neuen Empfindungen ihres Körpers gerichtet.

„Ich gebe dir eine letzte Chance", sagte Lucius unter Aufbringung all seiner Selbstkontrolle, „wenn du jetzt sagst, du hast genug, lasse ich dich gehen."

Die einzige Antwort, zu der Hermine sich fähig sah, war ein aufreizendes Rollen ihrer Hüfte, doch der ältere Mann hatte verstanden. Mit beiden Händen griff er ihren Hintern und zog ganz leicht ihre Falten auseinander. Hermine spürte die Hitze seines harten Gliedes an ihrem Eingang und spürte, wie groß er war. Plötzlich überfiel sie trotz ihrer Erregung Panik, doch ehe sie den blonden Zauberer aufhalten konnte, stieß er mit einer langsamen, aber kräftigen Bewegung in sie.

Verzweifelt versuchte Hermine, ihre Muskeln zu entspannen, doch der Schmerz und der Schock über das plötzliche Eindringen erreichten genau das Gegenteil. Noch bevor sie sich an das Gefühl der Fülle gewöhnen konnte, spürte sie, wie der Mann hinter ihr begann sich zu bewegen.

„Stopp", schluchzte sie verzweifelt, „Mr. Malfoy … bitte … es tut weh!"

Ein gepresstes Stöhnen war die einzige Antwort, die sie erhielt, die langsamen, stoßenden Bewegungen hörten nicht auf, doch sie spürte, wie sich eine Hand von ihrem Hintern löste und zwischen ihre Beine griff, um sie erneut auch dort zu streicheln. Ein Wimmern entfuhr Hermine, als ihr klar wurde, dass Lucius Malfoy nicht von ihr ablassen würde, ehe er nicht befriedigt war. Im Takt mit seiner Hüfte wurde auch die Hand zwischen ihren Beinen schneller und fordernder und plötzlich war der Schmerz verflogen. Überrascht riss Hermine die Augen auf, doch sofort schloss sie sie wieder fest und konzentrierte sich ganz auf das heiße Glied, das sich in ihrer feuchter werdenden Enge rieb.

Als habe er gespürt, dass ihre Lust den Schmerz überwunden hatte, fasste Lucius wieder mit beiden Händen nach ihrer Hüfte und beschleunigte abermals das Tempo. Irgendwo in einer kleinen Ecke seines Bewusstseins hatte er Gewissensbisse, dass er eine junge Frau so rücksichtlos entjungferte, doch die Euphorie über genau diesen Umstand war zu groß, als dass die Stimme Gewicht gehabt hätte. Das hektische Stöhnen von Hermine reichte ihm als Versicherung, dass er ihr nicht mehr wehtat – und steigerte gleichzeitig seine Lust ins

Unermessliche. Immer härter stieß er zu, zog mit seinen Händen ihre Hüfte noch zusätzlich an sich, versank in dem Geräusch von nackter Haut, die gegen nackte Haut klatschte, bis er mit einem letzten, langen Stoß endlich kam.

Hermine spürte, wie sich der warme Samen des Mannes in ihr ausbreitete und hörte das angestrengte Atmen von Lucius, während dieser nach seinem Orgasmus nach Luft rang. Schließlich entfernte er sich von ihr und ließ sie mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl der Leere zurück. Wie an Fäden gezogen richtete Hermine sich auf, nahm die Hände von der Wand und drehte sich zu dem Mann um.

„Ich sollte jetzt wohl sagen, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich so grob zu dir war, obwohl du Jungfrau warst", setzte Lucius Malfoy an, „doch um ehrlich zu sein – es tut mir kein Stück leid."

Hermine nickte: „Ich hätte Sie auch nicht als zärtlichen Liebhaber eingeschätzt."

Ein beinahe wölfisches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen: „Gut. Gefallen hat es dir ja offensichtlich auch so."

Es ärgerte Hermine, wie selbstzufrieden dieser Mann sich gab, so kam sie nicht umhin zu sagen: „Naja, gekommen bin ich gerade nicht …"

„Wäre auch zu viel verlangt beim ersten Mal", war die schlichte Antwort. Doch auch Lucius konnte sich eine weitere neckische Bemerkung nicht verkneifen: „Falls du Lust auf eine Wiederholung hast oder einfach nur wissen willst, wie sich ein einmaliger Orgasmus anfühlt … bitte einfach Draco, mir eine Eule zu schicken."

Hermine schnaubte: „Ja, sicher. Sie wissen genau, dass ich das nicht tun werde."

Er grinste und nickte. Kurz schauten sich beide stumm an, dann griff Lucius nach seiner Hose und trat auf Hermine zu. Ehe sie sich versah wurde sie erneut gegen die Wand gedrückt und von einem harten Kuss eingenommen. Obwohl alles in ihr nach mehr Leidenschaft schrie, zwang sie sich, dem Mann diesen Triumph nicht zu gönnen und den Kuss nicht zu erwidern. Offensichtlich durchschaute er sie jedoch, denn er ließ mit einem Schmunzeln von ihr ab, tätschelte ihr ein letztes Mal die Wange und verließ dann nackt mit seiner Wäsche auf dem Arm das Badezimmer.

Hermine blieb verwirrt zurück. Sie hatte gerade Sex mit Lucius Malfoy gehabt – und es am Ende tatsächlich genossen. Sie hatte sogar ihre Bedenken aktiv über Bord geworfen und sich nicht darum gekümmert, dass er ein Todesser war. Trotzdem musste sie ihm zustimmen – sie bereute nichts.

oOoOoOo

Ihr Herz raste und ihr Atem ging keuchend. Sie war irgendwo in den Gängen zwischen den riesigen Regalen von Harry und den anderen getrennt worden und bemerkte nun panisch, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo der Ausgang war. Angsterfüllt blickte sie sich um, doch soweit das Auge reichte, waren nur endlose Reihen von dunklen Kugeln voller Prophezeiungen zu sehen. Es war eine mordsblöde Idee gewesen, in die Mysteriumsabteilung einzudringen, das hatte sie von Anfang an gesagt – und der hinterhältige Angriff der Todesser gab ihr nachträglich recht.

Hart stieß sie plötzlich gegen einen Körper und stürzte.

„Hermine!"

Entsetzt schaute sie den schwarz gewandten Mann vor sich an – die blonden Haare, die dunkle Stimme, alles war so, wie vor wenigen Wochen im Vertrauensschülerbad. Nur hatte sich damals nicht sein Zauberstab drohend auf sie gerichtet.

„Lügner!", schrie sie ihn an und warf sich mit verzweifelter Wut gegen ihn. In dem Moment, in dem sie ihn erkannt hatte, in dem er mit seiner typischen arroganten Art an Harry herangetreten war, um ihm die Prophezeiung zu entreißen, war ihr eiskalt geworden. Erst in jenem Augenblick war ihr wirklich bewusst geworden, dass sie mit einem Todesser geschlafen hatte, noch dazu quasi mit Voldemorts rechter Hand.

„Wie kannst du … wie kannst du nur?", schluchzte sie hysterisch, während sie mit ihren Fäusten auf ihn einschlug.

„Ich habe niemals gelogen, Hermine!", flüsterte Lucius leise, „Du wusstest, worauf du dich einlässt, du wusstest, auf welcher Seite ich stehe!"

„Nein! Es war mir nicht klar. Im Bad haben Sie … hast du … du warst so anders!"

„Das hier ist kein Ort für dich, Hermine", sagte der blonde Todesser eindringlich, „du solltest nicht hier sein!"

Mit diesen Worten stieß er sie von sich und deutete in einen Gang zu seiner rechten: „Lauf und dreh dich nicht um. Flieh von hier, jetzt, sonst kann ich für deine Sicherheit nicht garantieren!"

Verstört schaute Hermine ihn an, doch die panischen Gedanken an ihre Freunde ließen sie schließlich seinem Hinweis folgen und wegrennen. Es überraschte sie beinah, dass sie am Ende des Ganges wieder auf Ron traf, der ihr verheultes Gesicht zwar zur Kenntnis nahm, aber keine Zeit fand, sie zu fragen, was geschehen war. Sie mussten Harry, Luna und Neville finden, und dann so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Labyrinth voller Todesser fliehen.

oOoOoOo

„Ron, warte mal bitte eben!"

Verdutzt schaute der so Angesprochene sich um: „Was denn, Hermine? Du hast doch gemeckert, dass wir zu spät kommen. Ginny wartet bestimmt schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit im Brautmodengeschäft!"

„Ja, ich weiß, aber ich habe gerade jemanden gesehen … ich will nur schnell Hallo sagen!"

Und mit diesen Worten schlängelte Hermine sich aus dem Arm ihres Freundes, der vollkommen verwirrt zusah, wie sie mit langen Schritten hinter einem Mann mit langen, blonden Haaren herlief.

„Mr. Malfoy!"

Der Mann blieb stehen und drehte sich überrascht um: „Miss Granger!"

Nach Atem ringend kam Hermine vor dem ehemaligen Todesser zum Stehen. Neugierig schaute dieser sie an, doch sie wusste plötzlich selbst nicht mehr, was sie hatte sagen wollen, und so ergriff er das Wort: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Ihrer Verlobung mit Ronald Weasley."

Naserümpfend musterte Hermine ihn: „Das ist doch eh nicht ernst gemeint, also sparen Sie sich das."

„Stimmt", zischte Lucius und ehe sie reagieren konnte, hatte er sie in eine kleine Seitengasse gezogen und wie vor vielen Jahren hart gegen die Hauswand gedrückt: „Ich kann dir nicht ernsthaft dazu gratulieren, diesen Trottel zu heiraten. Ich wette, er weiß nicht einmal, was er im Bett mit dir anstellen soll!"

Hermine lief rosa an, doch sie war nicht umsonst eine Gryffindor: „Ein gewisser Jemand hat es aber auch nicht geschafft, mich zum Schreien zu bringen!"

„Das können wir gerne sofort nachholen."

Sie versank beinah in den grauen Augen des älteren Mannes, doch diesmal hatte sie genug Kraft, sich zur Ordnung zu rufen. Sie wollte etwas ganz anderes: „Ich … ich möchte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen … für meine Anschuldigungen bei dem Zwischenfall in Zaubereiministerium. Ich … Sie und Ihre Familie haben viel Mut bewiesen, als Sie Voldemort verschwiegen haben, dass Harry noch lebt … und … ich weiß jetzt, dass Ihnen Ihre Familie wichtiger ist als … als …"

Verwirrt brach sie ab. Hermine verfluchte sich innerlich – immer wieder hatte sie sich in Gedanken überlegt, was sie ihm sagen wollte, sollte sie Lucius Malfoy noch einmal wieder sehen. Wie sie ihm danken wollte für die Tat seiner Frau. Wie es sie berührt hatte, dass er mit ihr und seinem Sohn der Schlacht den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Wie sie gelitten hatte unter der Erkenntnis, dass er treu zu Voldemort stand, und wie erleichtert sie gewesen war, als sich diese Treue – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – nicht als echt erwiesen hatte. Doch jetzt, wo sie vor ihm stand, wo er sie gefangen hatte zwischen seinen Armen und alles sie wieder an ihr fünftes Schuljahr erinnerte, da war ihr Kopf leergefegt.

„Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen, Hermine", unterbrach Lucius ihre Gedanken, „deine Wut damals war verständlich, auch wenn ich nie gelogen habe. Ich kann nicht leugnen, wer ich bin und was ich getan habe – noch kann ich leugnen, dass ich dem Dunklen Lord aus freien Stücken gefolgt bin. Ich stamme aus einer alten Zaubererfamilie und ich werde Zeit meines Lebens nicht aufhören daran zu glauben, dass reinblütige Zauberer anders sind als … als jene, die sich mit Muggeln vermischt haben. Du magst eine Ausnahme sein, Hermine, du steckst uns alle in die Tasche … aber am Ende bist du eben nur genau das: Eine Ausnahme, die die Regel bestätigt."

Traurig senkte Hermine den Kopf. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Es war naiv zu glauben, dass ein erwachsener Mann so schnell all das, was er sein Leben lang geglaubt hatte, über Bord werfen würde. Doch gleichzeitig war sie froh, dass er zumindest ihr gegenüber ehrlich war. Der Rest der Welt glaubte die Geschichte des geläuterten Todessers, der den Reinblüter-Gedanken aufgegeben hatte, aber zu ihr konnte er die Wahrheit sagen.

„Ich liebe meinen Sohn und ich empfinde tiefen Respekt für meine Ehefrau. Der Krieg hat mir gezeigt, wie wichtig diese beiden für mich sind. Vielleicht ist es gut, dass der Dunkle Lord besiegt wurde, auch wenn ich Potter und den ganzen Schlamm-… Muggelstämmigen sicher keine Träne nachgeweint hätte. Aber alleine, dass du lebst, ist es wert, diesen Sieg zu akzeptieren."

Hermine nickte. Seine Worte schmerzten sie, doch ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass es unrealistisch gewesen wäre, wenn er anders über die Situation gedacht hätte. Mit einem traurigen Seufzen blickte sie wieder auf, geradewegs in seine Augen. Für einen Augenblick schienen sie unsicher, doch dann trafen sich ihre Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der für beide nach endgültigem Abschied schmeckte.

Als Hermine schließlich wieder auf die belebtere Straße hinaustrat, rief Lucius ihr noch nach: „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass du glücklich wirst mit deinem Zukünftigen, auch wenn ich es mir nicht vorstellen kann."


End file.
